Behind the Scene
by Hasegawa
Summary: England - Vocal/Guitar;  France - Bass;  Prussia - Keyboard;  Hong Kong - Drums;  special guest: Spain - Harmonica; meet the s.K.O.n.z band. And their stuff behind the curtain. Pairing: UK China, FraCan, Spain S. Italy. AU


This is dedicated for Kaya's Window, for the wonderful AMV she made for Iggy Chu!

Warning: Nothing. Just suggestions.

Pairings: All my canon (Uk China, France Can, Prussia Austria, Spain S. Italy, Germany N. Italy, Sweden Finland).

Background: The band, s.K.O.n.z have these members:

**England - Vocal/Guitar  
France - Bass  
Prussia - Keyboard  
Hong Kong - Drums  
special guest: Spain - Harmonica. **

Each come with their own story. **  
**

Betaed by Ka_yakusoku! XD Thank you so much! Sorry you need to listen to my rambles...

Enjoy!

* * *

"T.. Thank you for your hard work!" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. The Sko .nz band members looked around to find a levitating whitish bear looking at them.

"Oh, It's Matthew, our manager." Francis smiled and began to grope the air behind the levitating bear while the other members chose to ignore the scene. They knew they have a manager… however the manager seldom appeared, if not ever. They could only see the bear flying without wings, and some sounds of whispering in the air. Quite eerie, but they didn't really care. Because their career rocketed ever since the shadowy manager was assigned to them.

"It was sooo awesome! Of course it was because of ore-sama's awesome keyboard!" Gilbert sat down on the beady sofa inside the waiting room and took a bottle of cold beer from the small fridge beside him. Without offering it to anyone, he opened the bottle and drank it whole in 10 seconds. "..AHHHH! Nothing beats a cold beer after an awesome performance! Am I awesome or what?"

Antonio wiggled to the bean bag beside Gilbert and spread his body over it. His right leg was nicely put on top of Gilbert's thigh, but apparently ore-sama didn't mind becoming a cushion for one of his best friends. "…I want to sing… why did you give me the harmonica? I wannna siiiing… I wanna siiing… so Lovino can see my cool side…"

"Of course you are not allowed to sing! I am the main singer!" Arthur came in, the last, with an Asian beauty in his arms. "And you can only sing the Spanish Anthem! We are a rock band, for Queen's sake!"

"You are so loud, ..." Kaoru stoically commented, "... Mr. Eyebrows."

"Kaoru! Stop calling me that!" Arthur fumed at the youngest member of the band who was standing nonchalantly against the wall. Kaoru ignored the lead singer of the band and smiled to the Asian beauty in Arthur's arms. Childish admiration appeared on his face.

"Yao ge, did you see me just now? Wasn't I cool?"

The Asian beauty smiled and somehow everything about him brightened up. "Yes, aru. I saw you. You were so cool up there."

"…Weren't you looking at me the whole time?" Arthur turned to Yao, asking for confirmation, jealousy clearly projecting from his tone. "Weren't you here to reconcile with me?"

"He is my little brother for Tian-sake, aru!" Yao sighed and put his hands on Arthur's cheeks. "Look at yourself, getting agitated over my little brother! Get a hold of yourself, aru!"

Arthur grumbled while Francis, all of a sudden, appeared from behind him and kicked the British man into the room. Arthur roared loudly and started to curse the French man into a frog; but Francis ignored the chanting and announced to the room.

"The usual fan stuff is here. Go get yours."

Gilbert perked up and ran, pushing Antonio's long legs away, making the Spanish stumbled to the door face first. However, the Prussian didn't care about his friend and ran to the door. It was a normal thing for usually, Gilbert was the one most ecstatic about the fan presents.

"OUCH!" Antonio complained, but picked himself up. "Don't rush like that, Gil! My face hurts! By the way, do you want to meet up later in the usual bar? I think I better go there first, since you guys are opening the presents and all."

"What do you mean, mon cheri?" Francis turned to the guest star of the night.

"I am just a guest. I don't think there will be any fan presents for me. I better head out for Lovino, otherwise he will be angry…"

"You've got a fan alright." The French smirked and shoved a boy into the room. "He was waiting for you in the hallway. You should be proud, you were only a guest star but a fan is already waiting for your autograph."

The brunette boy was blushing furiously, his ahoge bouncing from delight and embarrassment. "Tomato bastard. I have been waiting for you outside for like, forever. Stupid. Making me wait. Stupid Spanish."

It was amusing to watch how Antonio's usual face turned into a stupid expression. "Eh? You are here? You were waiting for me? You want my autograph? Was I good? Where is Feliciano?"

And it was even more amusing to watch when the boy's face turned even redder, if ever possible. "N..No! You were just so-so! I wasn't waiting for you! Heck, I didn't watch you the whole time! What harmonica? Pathetic!... And Feli is drinking with that German bastard right now."

"Oh." Spain nodded. But his expression turned into a stupid kind of glee. "So… you think I was good?"

"Pathetic! I said you were pathetic!"

"Did you fall in love with me more?"

"Pathetic Tomato bastard! Did you not listen to me?"

Leaving the two love birds alone in the room together, Francis closed the door and smirked. "I wonder how they can carry that conversation for hours. They don't seem to be communicating very well."

"Hmph. Antonio is famous for his selective hearing, remember?" Arthur smirked.

"Just like you, Mr. Old Eyebrows." Kaoru snickered. "Selective hearing due to age."

"KAORU!" Arthur roared loudly, with the power he used to sing on the stage, ready to use violence against the youngest member of their band. Kaoru smirked widely and jumped behind Yao, hiding behind his oldest brother.

"Yao ge, Yao ge, Eyebrows is going to eat me!"

Yao smiled at his cute childish brother and smacked his little brother's head gently but not without impact. "Stop it, Hong. (_Hong is the love nickname Yao gave to Kaoru) _He is not your plaything. And Arthur, stop being ridiculous and let's proceed to the next room, aru."

Arthur mumbled under his breath, but Yao's glare stopped him from thinking out loud. They went over to the next room only to find a mountain of unwrapped presents, with Gilbert on top. He was seriously looking at his hand.

His bird was eating something from Gilbert's palm.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Ssssh." Gilbert shushed, looking all serious. "Gilbird is enjoying his favourite treat!"

"Treat?"

"Yeah, he is an awesome pet, sitting nicely on my head and never pooping when we are on stage. One of my fans recognises his awesomeness and always sends him some treats every time we finish performing!" Gilbert explained. "And today that devoted fan sent a piece of a very delicious Austrian sausage!"

Francis shook his head and smiled at the air beside him. Yao somehow could see a blurry image of a blond, but the image disappeared as fast as it appeared. Choosing to ignore it, Yao went over to Arthur and saw how the lead singer of the band .n.z got a mountain of presents of his own.

"… Many fans, huh, aru?"

"Of course, Yao. I am too handsome for my own good."

"You are not handsome, it's just your eyebrows are too unique!" Kaoru shouted from Yao's back.

Arthur was ready to punch the irritating teenage drummer until he saw Yao's face. He looked a bit unhappy, with a foul mood radiating from his person.

Arthur understood what Yao was thinking, and he was happy.

"Don't be jealous, my love. You are my one and only. Fans are important, but you are worth much more than them. I'll prove it to you tonight, Yao."

Yao bit his lips although his blushing cheeks gave him away. Kaoru watched as his brother, who was dressed in a very seductive white sleeveless top with very short tight pants—looking amazing, whispered.

"Stupid, aru."

Kaoru hugged his brother from behind more tightly. "Ge ge, let's go home?"

"A..Ah." Yao answered hesitantly. "You can go home first, aru. Kiku is outside, he can give you a lift home. I asked him just now and he agreed."

"…I want to go home together, Yao ge."

"I can't, aru." Yao smiled. "I still need to stay."

"…because of Eyebrows?"

"Why are you so dead set on teasing him, aru?" Yao asked, turning back to his little brother. He didn't expect to see a pouting Kaoru. Usually the boy was pretty much expressionless.

The drummer was pouting and he was clearly annoyed. "… Since he came to our place and knew about you, you are home less and less. You never play with me anymore. You don't even cook for us sometimes. And then you became sad because of him. I don't like seeing him upset you, Yao ge. Why don't you care about me anymore?"

Yao smiled and blushed. 'Ah, what a cute little brother,' he thought. Maybe he did spoil him a bit too much. Yao loved to spoil his siblings and it made his siblings very very possessive of him. Kiku was the only one with a cool head when he had announced that he was going out with Arthur Kirkland. Korea was practically roaring through his nose and Taiwan screamed like a fangirl. Kaoru was sleeping at the time and he was considered too young to understand the relationship between Yao and Arthur so the relationship's nature was kept hidden from him.

"I care about you a lot, Hong." Yao embraced the boy. "I won't neglect you. I promise I will cook a delicious meal for you tomorrow, but today I need to stay because I have something to… say to Arthur. So be a good boy and go home with Kiku, aru?"

"… I want Yao ge's Pecking duck."

"You got it, aru. Now, get all your things and go to the hall."

Kaoru nodded and went out with his bags of presents. Arthur smiled at Yao.

"I think it will be hard for me to get your family's blessing in the future, Yao."

Yao smirked. "Work on it, aru. Am I not worth it?"

* * *

"Yeah, you are so… damn… worth it."

"Hnnn! Wa..Wait… till we get back to your… place… ahen!"

"No, that won't do… and you are as aroused as I am, hmm, Yao?"

"This is a back…alley! ARTHUR! Stop sucking…hnn!"

"Nobody will come, Yao. You …are mine. Just mine."

_Yes, and give me more wonderful footage. _Elisabetha smirked from behind the dumpster. _After getting a nice video of drunk Ludwig snogging Feliciano, Berwarld having happy time with Tino under the table, and now **this **in the back alley? What a lucky night! _

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
